Remembrance
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Never Forget.


" **On September 11th, 2001, New York City was ruthlessly and criminally attacked."**

" **Never Forget: 2001-2016"**

Squeaky stood in front of the mirror, wearing his ceremonial uniform as today was a day of remembrance.

The Rangers had heard about every worst attacks by terrorists.

The attacks in Paris and Brussels and the shootings in San Bernardino and Orlando.

But there's one attack that everyone around the world knows...9/11.

On that day 4 members of the terrorist group Al-Qaeda hijacked 4 airliners with passengers inside and rammed two of the planes into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center after a failed attempt to bring them down in 1993.

Then the 3rd plane crashed into the pentagon in Washington D.C.

The 4th plane crashed in a empty field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, The 4th was intended for the capitol, but passengers took over the hijackers and sacrificed themselves to stop a catastrophe from happening.

Ever since that day, The US Military has been fighting Al-Qaeda and terrorists like them.

In May of 2012, Justice was served when SEAL Team 6 killed Osama Bin Laden, who planned and carried out the attacks and was the head of the terrorist group.

This day was going to be hard on the mouse since he lost two of his family members in the attacks.

GB then appeared in the doorway, also wearing her ceremonial uniform.

"Squeaky, you ready?" GB asked the mouse.

"Yeah." Squeaky responded.

GB walked over to the mouse and hugged him as tears started streaming down his face.

"Come on, GB. You're goin' to make me cry." Squeaky complimented.

"You already are." GB responded as Squeaky chuckled and GB left. He followed her to the other Rangers, also wearing their ceremonial uniforms.

"You ready, Squeaky?" Sully asked.

"Yeah." Squeaky answered as the rangers boarded the Hovercraft and it took off from Mt. Rushmore. As the Hovercraft flew through the sky, Squeaky started to think back to the day he lost two family members.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **8:44 AM**

8 year old Squeaky walked down the street with his cop brother.

"Remind me why ma wanted me to take ya to the station?" The brother asked.

"Hey, If i wanna be a cop, I gotta know what i'm gettin' into, Mac." Squeaky answering his brother's question.

"You're right." The brother, now known as Mac responded as the two mice heard the first plane go overhead.

"Mac, those planes flyin' kinda low." Squeaky pointed out.

"Oh, No!" Mac gasped before *CRASH!* The plane rammed into the north tower and exploded into a fireball as people gasped in horror.

"No! NoNoNo!" Squeaky gasped as the second plane was heard as it rammed into the south tower and exploded into a fireball a few minutes later.

"Squeaky, get to the precinct." Mac told Squeaky and he did so as his mind shifted back to reality.

"Squeaky? Are you okay?" Kitty asked, grabbing the mouse's attention.

"Yeah." The mouse responded as Kitty started to flashback to 9/11.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **9:00 AM**

9 year old Kitty watched the TV with her hands over her mouth in horror as the second plane rammed into the south tower, making her gasp in horror as tears streamed down her face.

Kitty's mind shifted back as Burble started to think back.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **9:01 AM**

Burble as a 8 year old watched the attack from the window as the second plane hit, Burble couldn't bear to watch as tears streamed down his face, his mind shifted back as Burt went into it as well.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **9:02 AM**

9 year old Burt watched the attack with his classmates with a shocked look on his face, he couldn't believe this was happening. Burt shifted back as GB's mind went back to that day.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **9:03 AM**

9 year old GB watched the attack with a horrified look on her face. Her mind shifted back.

The team arrived in NYC. The Danger Rangers were joined the small group of people already there as they got ready for the ceremony.

Sully started thinking about about 9/11, He was 8 years old when it happened. Watching it on TV, His face was already covered in tears as he watched the south tower get hit, which made him almost start crying.

Sully shifted back to reality as tears streamed from his eyes, Kitty saw this and knew something was up.

"Sully, are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Sully answered, but she knew that something was wrong.

"Guys, it's starting." Burt told them as them and the crowd had grown and became silent as the first ring of the bell was rung.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **9:58 AM**

Kitty and Burble both broke down in tears and started sobbing as the south tower collapsed, while Burt and GB had tears streaming down they're faces as the tower collapsed.

The Bell was rung a second time, shifting them back to reality. But the third time it was rung, Squeaky shifted back to 9/11 and the moment he lost his brother.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **10:27 AM**

The south tower had already collapsed, as the dust cleared a bit, Squeaky could see his brother and other officers helping people get to safety inside the precinct from the 2nd floor of the precinct. Then came loud rumbling as Squeaky looked up and saw the North tower collapsed and a cloud of dust was heading for his brother.

"Mac!" Squeaky yelled.

Mac had seen the tower collapse and now was trapped in the street with two dust clouds coming for him.

For Squeaky, everything turned silent as he saw his brother look up at him and smile as he's engulfed by the dust clouds. Squeaky screamed for his brother as the window glass shattered and a shard gave a cut on his face.

The bell rung the final time as Squeaky shifted back to reality.

The names were read off as the bells were rung. First was his cousin who was on the second plane that hit the south tower and then came Mac's name.

But then came the name Jennifer, Sully almost stumbled at the announcement of the name, but managed to keep himself standing. After the names were read, Taps was played followed by the Star Spangled Banner on bagpipes as officers carried the american flag.

Then, it was over.

The Rangers headed back to Mt. Rushmore after the service and spent the rest of the day trying to cheer themselves up.

Later that night, Sully was awake as he sat on the couch in his pajamas and looked at a picture in his hands as tears started streaming down his face.

"Sully?" Kitty asked as Sully turned to see her, wearing her orange and purple uniform near him.

"Hey, Kitty." Sully responded.

"Why are you up?" Kitty asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Sully responded.

Kitty then sat next to Sully and noticed the picture of a female seal Sully had in his hands.

"Who's that?" Kitty asked.

"*Sigh* My mom, her name was Jennifer." Sully responded.

Kitty then realized why Sully stumbled.

"Your mother died on 9/11?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, i haven't told the others yet." Sully responded.

"So what happened?" Kitty asked again.

 **September 11, 2001**

 **10:26 AM**

Sully was on the phone with his mother as the attack played on TV.

"Mommy! Please come home!" The young Sully frantically said over the phone.

On the Phone, his mother, Jennifer tried to calm him down while everything was going on. "Don't worry, honey. Mommy's going to come home. Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you! *Crash!*

Sully dropped the phone as he turned to the TV and saw the north tower collapse, Sully dropped to the floor and started crying, knowing he just lost his mother.

Sully shifted back to reality.

"And then...she was gone." Sully admitted as he shedded a few more tears before Kitty suddenly hugged him, making him start to feel better.

"Thanks, Kitty." Sully thanked as he put his hand on hers which made both of them heavily blush.

They both were about to lock lips before Kitty stopped and realized what they were about to do.

"Sully, what are we doing?" Kitty asked before Sully just then realized what they were going to do and both of them started laughing nervously.

The next morning, the Rangers woke up to the sight of sleeping Sully with Kitty on top of him and a blanket covering them both.

"Okay, now...I've seen everything." Squeaky commented.

"Should i wake them up?" SAVO asked before Burble gave a answer.

"No, let them sleep. They deserved it." Burble answered as the other rangers left to let Sully and Kitty sleep peacefully.

 **The end**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Note: Before you put it in the reviews, No. Nothing happened between Sully and Kitty, They just crashed.**


End file.
